


Bathing Bird

by TheIsolatedShadow



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Arguing, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hacking, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Enula and Morgitz's Twist of Fate, Jealousy, Moving On, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sole Survivor, Survivor Guilt, Swearing, Therapy, so much crying, who gave me permission to write this inspired on their fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIsolatedShadow/pseuds/TheIsolatedShadow
Summary: "Your real name is Samantha Giddings, you live on 14th Street in Greenwich Village but you were born and raised in Alberta, Canada. Two years ago you were apart of a murder investigation in Blackwood Pines; you were the only survivor." Sam could only stare at him, tears in her eyes, as she remembered the night of Hell she endured and the man she thought she shared a connection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist Of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649145) by [Enula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enula/pseuds/Enula), [mogitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogitz/pseuds/mogitz). 



> SurroundedByDemons allowed me to use her technique of placing gifs in each chapter so yay!
> 
> I don't own any of the gifs shown unless I specify.

****

* * *

  _Prologue_

After everything she had been through that night, watching friend after friend fall to the Wendigo and not being able to do nothing to save them, the Washington's still wanted justice for their children's deaths and now the murders of their friends, so they immediately blamed the Stranger, who was revealed to be called Jack Fiddler, for the deaths of the seven teens including Hannah and Beth.

They did not try and listen to her, believing that her rants about Wendigos to them was just her mind shutting out the traumatic experience she suffered on top of the mountain. They did, however, listen to her when she told them to look in the mines for the bodies of half of her friends and hopefully remains of the youngest Washington.

She remembered sitting outside the interrogation room, a fluffy blanket wrapped around her, the arms of Melinda comforting her as Bob shouted at the police officer who had just informed him they had found the body of what the teens named the Stranger, and their son, his head crushed like a watermelon.

They had thought he had exaggerated but when the body of Joshua Washington was wheeled past them at full speed, she could see that the blanket covering him could not hide the fact that the shape of a head was nowhere to be found.

Melinda had immediately covered her eyes as she finally let out her misery in a blood-wrenching scream.

The sobbing of the mother next to her didn't drown out the sounds of her friends own screams as they met their end; Beth and Hannah falling off the cliff and hitting the cavern floor below them, Jessica's jaw torn off, Chris being decapitated, Emily and Ashley's eyes gouged out, Matt being impaled through the jaw and Mike's death by third degree burns because she  _couldn't stay fucking still._

All of her friends were dead, and she heard every word the police officer said to Bob about their deaths, including Hannah and Beth. They found the youngest twin's head deep in the mines, and concluded that Hannah had survived the fall, buried her sister but died of starvation, resulting in animals eating her and Beth's body.

Oh, how Sam wanted to laugh and tell them that Hannah wasn't an animal until she ate her sister, then she killed all of her friends and her brother but the shock in her system kept her from saying anything to the officers-they already thought she was insane.

"He saved me..." she had whispered to the policeman sitting in front of her minutes prior, writing every single word she said down in the notebook after asking question after question. "So it's my fault he died."

_"What about Joshua?"_

* * *

The sun was out, but it did nothing to lighten anyone's spirits as each coffin was laid next to each other; nine coffins for nine friends. Hannah, Beth, Josh, Chris, Ashley, Mike, Jessica, Matt and Emily together again. Hannah's coffin was empty except for pictures and memorabilia the Washington's chose to place in the wooden container.

Sam stood in a black short sleeved, knee-length dress with matching heels, her hair pulled into it's signature bun. Her aunt next to her, dabbing her eyes with a tissue but Sam couldn't muster up the tears to cry for her friends, she had run out. The pictures of her friends sat next to their respected resting places where they would remain until they were dug up once more.

The Senior year of the high school all of them had went to were there for Matt, Ashley and Jessica, the first and second year of the University of Calgary which the rest of them went to were also there, including the teachers that had at least one of them to teach. Sam could only see rows and rows of people dressed in black, sobbing into each other's shoulders or silently letting tears run down their faces. She was sitting in the first row, and she was fidgety.

Nearest to her was Jessica's family; her parents and five year old sister, who kept tugging on her father's sleeve and asking in a sweet voice why Jess was still sleeping and when was she going to wake up. Her father would ignore her, staring at his daughter's grave with a flicker of sadness in his eyes as his wife sobbed into her handkerchief.

Matt's family; his two older brothers sat one on either side next to their distraught mother, who wailed her son's name over and over again, begging him to come back to her. Emily's parents sat emotionless next to them, staring at the picture of their daughter. Ashley's mother was cleaning her glasses over and over again as her tears stained the glass, and Chris' mother sat next to her consoling the woman.

Mike's parents were not present, just his grandfather who sat like a rock, putting on a brave face for everyone but deep down Sam knew the man was heartbroken. Josh's mother and father sat in the middle of everyone, Melinda sobbing as her husband rubbed her back, but did nothing to comfort her anymore.

"Now, Samantha Giddings would like to say a few words." the priest stepped down from the lectern as Sam stood up and walked to the front, all eyes on her. She could feel them all judging her in disgust; that someone like her could survive a night of torture and terror and not sweet Ashley or bubbly Jessica.

"Uh...hi." she said into the microphone. She cleared her throat, shaking as she placed a hand in her purse. "You all know me in some ways as Samantha, Sam, Sammy or the Vegan Girl." some people, especially in her and Josh's years of University laughed quietly. "But, today you know me as the Sole Survivor of Mount Washington." everyone became silent at those words, staring at her.

She gulped; so many people were definitely judging her now.

"To them," she gestured to the coffins. "I was known as Sam, their friend. The nature lover who carried food around for a Disney Princess moment and thrusted my conservationist views onto them." she smiled slightly and her aunt nodded, giving her the sign to continue.

"That night I was the girl who led her friends into danger; I gave Chris the permission to stay behind to catch his breathe, I carried on ahead forgetting about Ashley, I left Josh with Mike hoping that they would both return...I moved when Mike told me not too." at that Mike's grandfather looked up, staring at her. "He saved me...But I'm not here to talk about that night, instead I am here to talk about my friends...but I can't do that."

At that everyone began whispering to one another, shocked at her words. Only her aunt smiled, and Mike's grandfather kept staring at her, both not saying a word to anyone. "Before I thought I knew my friends, but...I didn't. There was so much I didn't know, didn't  _see_  about them. I believed what they wanted me too see. Michael Munroe wasn't just Mr. Class President or the hot guy of the school that dropped a girl and went to another, he was Mike; the guy who locked himself in the Sanatorium planning to blow the place up to protect his friends, the guy who knew that he could reach the door in time, that  _I_  could reach the door in time, but still sacrificed his life to make sure no one could be murdered by that monster again.

"Emily wasn't just the rich girl who spent hundreds on a shirt and started fights with people for no reason. She was the girl who kept her head on, who pulled herself up that radio tower, got chased through the mines only to go back into them to warn Mike. Yes, sometimes she acted like a bitch, but she was one of the most kindest people I've ever met.

Ashley was known as a bookworm and made anyone turn on the light in a building because she was afraid of the dark, but she showed me that she was capable and strong enough to keep going when she thought it wasn't worth it-she swallowed down her fears and survived until she had no touch but to give up.

Jessica was the most bubbliest person I've known, and it will hurt to not see her everyday. She went through some things that none of us have had to go through on that mountain, but even to the end she stayed strong. I may have only saw her when she left the lodge with Mike, but I do know that she would have fought to come back to us no matter what.

Matt was what we called a jock, society tells us that they are the people who bully the people they deem nerds and steal people's lunch money, but Matt was kind, had a huge heart and cared for the well-being of others. Bravery was no issue for Matt if a friend was in need, and he played the part of the big friendly giant in our group. From what I have been told, Matt tried to defend Jessica until his last breathe, making him stronger then any of us.

Chris was the nerd of the group, the funny one who always kept our spirits up with his antics and jokes but he cared so much about his friends that he would sacrifice his life to save his best friend.

Hannah was my best friend, I owed her everything, she gave me friends who I would do anything for and a family. I can never repay her or have anyone as my best friend again, she was the only best friend I needed and now...

Beth, however, was a different story, she was cautious, caring, protective and impulsive. She ran after her sister into the storm a year ago and didn't come back because she would have never left her sister or any of her family or friends alone, even when they wanted to be.

And Josh...Josh was...to people he was the life of the party and anyone warmed up to him sooner or later but...Josh was ill; mentally. Depression and...unknowingly to his doctor...schizophrenia. No one was there for him after his sisters died, and my wish in ten years was to make a difference in people and I thought...I thought we had a connection; he would come to talk to me after his sisters died. He said I was the only who understood him."

She looked down at her hands resting on the wood of the lectern, and saw how much they were shaking. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling tears hit her skin softly and the small splats as the tears hit the wood.

A hand tugged at her dress and she looked down, surprised to see Jessica's little sister standing next to her, staring up at her with wide, blue eyes that reminded her of Jessica's deep saucers. Another hand placed itself on her shoulder and she turned to see Matt's oldest brother smiling at her, and his other brother stepping to stand behind the little girl.

"It's all right, Sammy." Jessica's little sister said up to her, and Sam felt bad not remembering her name. Sophia? Olivia? Isabella?

"We will never forget them." Matt's brother took over so confidently it looked like there was nothing to mourn about. "They will be with us, always." everyone watched as the graves were lowered into their final places and Sam felt a part of her leave her as the last one was lowered down; _Josh_  was lowered down, and as the mud covered the top, filling the grave with mud she felt a weight press down on her shoulders.

_"Goodbye, Joshua, until we meet again."_

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss Giddings?" she turned at the sound of her surname, holding the small glass of wine close to her chest. The reception after the funeral had been hosted at the Washington's manor in the dining room which had been converted to a hall for the service.

Sam wished to wash the day out of her mind, so taking a few glasses of the expensive 1955 Bordeaux Legends that the Washington's had pulled from their storage in the basement without her aunt knowing was her brain's way of forgetting about the service and the night of Hell.

"Sir?" she stared at the man-Mike's grandfather-who stood tall as he could get with his hunchbacked appearance and the cane held tightly in his hand to allow him to walk everywhere. His kind brown eyes reminded her of Mike, and it just made the pit in her stomach grow.

"Michael told me about you." she raised her eyebrows in surprise. She wasn't as close to Mike as she was with Matt, Chris and Josh but the fact that Mike even mentioned about her to his grandfather made her feel even more guilty for ignoring him for the entire year. "He also told me you closed him off because of what happened last year. I am sorry that you lost your best friends."

She gave a small nod. "Mike lost them too; he was...distraught, when he found out what happened to Hannah and Beth." she remembered his exact words when she told him what had happened to them; ' _No...that's ridiculous!-_ _So what?...What does that mean?-_ _God dammi_ _t...God dammit!-I_ _don't believe any of this!-_ _Fuck!'_

"What actually happened with my grandson?" he asked abruptly, making her stare incredulously at him. She gasped like a fish, not knowing how to respond but the look she was receiving made her know that she would spill sooner or later.

"We made it back to the lodge and began looking for the others when they came through the basement. He ran but I was frozen, I didn't know what to do. Mike ran back and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him up the stairs and back onto the ground floor but there was more of them...fighting; the strongest one shoved one into the fireplace. He told me to run for the light switch when he told me too, and he began making his way to the fireplace on the other side of the room and I stalled it long enough for him to break the light-bulb, but it came at me. He got it's attention and it grabbed him by the head," she gulped, tears prickling in her eyes. "He yelled at me to run and it slapped him against the wall, dropping him before running after me. I was so scared that I didn't realize that Mike was alive..." she took in a deep gulp of air, reminding herself to breath in and out. "He pulled out the lighter in his pocket and he set the place on fire...He was burnt alive." she finished, shaking, nearly breaking the glass in her hand.

His grandfather stared at her before taking the glass out of her hand and placing it on the table next to them. "My Michael saved your life." she nodded and he gave her a smile, taking her hand in his. "My son always admired you, Samantha Giddings; I'm proud of him, and you." she glanced up from staring at his hand, her eyes staring into his, looking for the reason to be proud of  _her_  when her aunt walked over.

"Samantha, it's time to go." Mike's grandfather let go of her hand and smiled, giving a nod to her aunt, placing his other hand on the top of his cane which looked to be made by a child, not a professional. Sam wondered if Mike had made it as a child, and she smiled softly at the thought of a young Mike placing details into the cane, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Goodnight, Miss Giddings, Mrs Giddings. I hope you will come and see me sometime, Miss Giddings, I would enjoy the company." he turned and walked away. Sam began follow her aunt until she stopped, turning back around to stare at the old man.

"Mr Munroe!" she called, running back over. He turned, staring at her. "I never caught your name."

He chuckled at her and smiled. "Michael, but please Miss Giddings, call me Mike." with a nod he turned and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Sam in her place. Her aunt grabbed her forearm gently, catching her attention quickly.

She hated when people touched her; it reminded her too much of that night. It was horrible not being able to trust anyone anymore, she loved hugs but now it felt like the Wendigo was grabbing her and trying to pop her head off like an doll-

"It's time to go, Sam." Sam nodded, silent, only pulling her arm out of her aunts grip. She walked towards the doors with her aunt, saying goodbye to people she knew on the way. She pulled open the passenger side door of the car when they reached the bottom of the stairs outside and she turned her head back to the mansion looming over her.

"Goodbye Hannah...Beth... _Joshua_...until we meet again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this story also is on FanFiction.Net too!

* * *

  _Chapter 1  
_ _Allsafe Cybersecurity Headquarters, New York, 2016_

Something wasn't right.

Elliot looked up from his computer and stared at his long time friend, Angela, as she rushed over to greet a light blonde woman who had stepped awkwardly into the room.

Her hair was pulled back into the classic bun-like hairstyle at the back of her head with a few locks framing her face, and her outfit consisted of a black pencil skirt and white blouse, high heels making her look taller than she was; naturally she probably stood at 4'9, shorter than his 5'7, but with the heels she was two inches taller. She had a bisque complexion, and hazel eyes rather than the stereotypical blue many movies and books portrayed blonde people.

"Hi!" Angela's bubbly personality rose to the surface, "I'm Angela Moss, the Account Executive at Allsafe. You must be Samantha?"

"Yep, that's me. Samantha, Samantha G-Martin; Martin but you can call me Sam." the woman forced a smile, and Elliot cocked an eyebrow at her tense movements and made a note of her name for later.

"Tomorrow you will be following me around and then on Monday you will be starting the job of being my assistant. That is the job you signed up for, correct?" Angela asked. Samantha quickly nodded and Elliot watched as she followed Angela to the office to finish signing paper work. Ten minutes later he heard his name be called and once again he looked up to see Angela walking towards him, a smile on her face with Samantha following behind her.

"Elliot meet Samantha, my new assistant. Sam this is Elliot Alderson, one of our engineers; the very best Allsafe has to offer." Elliot gave her small smile then noticed she was staring at him in horror, her face white with shock.

She began to gasp like a fish, taking him all in from his head to his toes and he couldn't help but feel violated. What was this woman's problem? Angela had also noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder, but that didn't take her eyes off him.

"Sam, are you all right?" his friend sent him a look that clearly read 'how do you know this woman and what did you do?' but he couldn't reply as he didn't know the answer. He looked back at her, and that's when he noticed the scars that littered her neck and jawline; deep and jagged. What had happened to this woman to be given scars that looked like that?

She stared at him, eyes wide. "Josh?" She couldn't believe it; this man in front of her was the spitting image of Josh. His hair, eyes, nose, mouth, body shape. Someone must have been playing a trick on her, there was no way there was someone out there who looked like him, he could have been his twin that she had never heard of, separated at birth or placed under adoption.

Of all there failures, she could never see the Washingtons doing that. The twin theory could have been a possibility, considering Hannah and Beth had been twins so the gene must have ran in their family somehow.

The confused look on his face answered it for her. "No, Elliot." he replied with a monotone sounding voice but with a bit of confusion laced into his words. "Are you...okay?" Oh god, Josh #2 sounded exactly like him; accent and the use of his words.

Was she going to find another Chris or Ashley in this business somewhere? Another Hannah and Beth? To her it was more likely considering she had found-what had Angela called him?-Elliot.

The nudge in her shoulder told her that she had been in a daze for a few minutes too long. "I'm fine." she croaked finally.

Angela placed a hand on her back, and Sam really wanted to scream at her not to touch any part of her body but she was still too much in shock to say anything.

"I'll go get you a glass of water." she murmured, rushing off the the machine. Sam looked at her, whimpering a 'wait, please' under her breath that Elliot heard.

Why didn't she want to be around him? Had he done something to her in the past because he certainly didn't remember her. Searching for her on his computer when he returned home was his main priority now, that was certain.

Angela returned and gave her the water which she took gratefully, swallowing it all down before holding it in both hands. "I should go introduce you to Gideon, Ollie and Lloyd before you go." she said a quick goodbye to Elliot, motioning him to call her after work and led her over to her boyfriend's cubicle, who took her all in.

Elliot glared at him; he didn't like Ollie at all, not because he was Angela's girlfriend, but because there was something about him that he couldn't figure out, but he would someday. He sighed and returned back to his work, headphones in his ears.

* * *

Sam unlocked the door to her apartment, stepping in and kicking off her heels, throwing her bag somewhere into the darkness. She flicked the light switch and noticed it had hit the floor in front of her sofa. Her apartment in Greenwich Village was expensive, she had her savings and friends to thank for that.

After the events at Blackwood Pines, which she remembered with a shiver, the man that had helped them on that mountain had been found guilty of the murders of her friends and the attempted murder of Sam. No one would believe her when she told them it wasn't him and that it was the monsters-the Wendigos-that had killed them all.

The only who would listen was Mike's grandfather, but sadly he had passed away a year ago leaving her alone without any support. She had been so angry that no one was listening to her, the sole survivor of that night, that she had begun to understand and relate to others who had been in the same sort of situation as her.

It had become ironic that her favourite quote, that happened to be from Mehmet Oz, was;  _"The opposite of anger is not calmness, it's empathy."_

She then had enough of Alberta, Canada and with the money given to her by the court case, her savings and her family-although they lived on a farm-she moved to New York in America, and began searching for a job. She had found one at Allsafe and sent her CV in before having an interview with Angela Moss, her future boss.

She had received the call last Friday that she had been given the job and to come in on Monday to fill in some lasting paper work and meet some of the people working there. One of those employees happened to be Elliot Alderson, the Josh lookalike.

Her mind went straight to her old friend as she walked through her living room to the bathroom, preparing herself for a nice well deserved bubble bath. He had been so funny, charitable and curious, his three most strongest traits. She remembered when she had developed a crush on someone and when Hannah accidentally blabbed about it to him and Beth, he had followed her around for weeks trying to get the truth out of her. What he didn't know was that her crush was him, and she would rather be dead then tell him.

She began to regret it now.

Now Elliot had entered the picture right after she began to move on from Josh and her friends. He looked so much like him that she began to suspect they were the same person, but they couldn't be. Josh's remains were six feet under back in Alberta with his sister and friends, not sitting in a cubicle in New York working for a cybersecurity business.

She had saw his crushed _head_ , although not his features, but from his clothes and scars she recognised around his body she positively identified the corpse as Josh, even extra DNA tests told them all the body was a biological child and son of the Washingtons.

They even had to do DNA tests on the bones of Beth to positively identify her as one of Bob and Melinda's daughters.

She didn't know he was suffering from so many mental illnesses. She knew about the therapy visits before and after Hannah and Beth went missing, but she only thought it was for depression not psychosis and schizophrenia, which he wasn't diagnosed with, which made her shake in anger and disbelief. It made sense to her now why he favourite quote was from movie director and producer, Francis Ford Coppola:  _"It takes no imagination to live within your means."_

While his dream job was to become a film director, hers was to be a conservationist, and she had been voted most likely to be an activist. All she wanted to do was make a difference for people, but instead she was in New York with an assistant job.  _'_

 _Well, we all have to start somewhere.'_  she thought gloomily as she twisted the taps on her bath after placing the plug in, filling the container with water then throwing a bath bomb and bubbles into the bath.

Her thoughts went straight to the hot-tub and the chase she endured by the 'Psycho', or Josh, back in Blackwood and she shivered for a third time that day. She hated thinking about that night, and whenever she did she froze where she stood for a few minutes before snapping out of it like always.

It was one of the main reasons she got a therapist back in Alberta than she was referred to another when she told her she was moving to New York. She hoped she had told her new therapist about the events of that night, she didn't think she could go through it again.

She had been diagnosed with PTSD, depression and anxiety and she had locked herself away from society, now bordering on social anxiety as she only left the house for, now, work and her therapist appointments. She ordered everything on the internet; food, furniture and whatever she saw online.

After a few months she began to jog again, but didn't do anything else, instead staying inside of her bedroom. It had become a problem, so each morning she jogged for an hour until returning home, taking a shower and heading to work. Well, that was the plan starting from Monday.

She stripped, throwing her outfit somewhere around the bathroom and climbed into the bath, keeping her hair in the bun she had styled that morning. She leaned back, relaxing against the cold tub, closing her eyes. She thought of her job, keeping her mind of her friends, and the ones she had met.

Angela seemed nice and sweet, and she felt relieved to have her as her boss. She had met her boyfriend, Ollie who, when Angela wasn't looking, gave her a lustful look and took in her whole body from head to toe, making her uncomfortable. He should be checking his girlfriend out, not her. She had suspicions that he was only with her for the money she was making or her body.

Gideon was a sweetheart, and a good boss for his employees. He was her boss' boss, meaning her boss in a sense although it was Angela who had been looking for an assistant. He had welcomed her with open arms, and she felt comfortable around him. Not fully comfortable but enough that he didn't worry about her. Lloyd had hardly said anything to her, but he seemed nice enough from what he had said and from Angela's reassurance.

It was Elliot that was more intriguing than anyone else she had met. He was cute like Josh had been, she could give him that, but his silence and hesitance to speak to her reminded her off his own. From her observations, he mostly kept to himself, and didn't talk to anyone willingly except for Angela and possibly Gideon.

He kept his headphones in and ignored everyone around him, except for her. She had caught him staring at her from time to time around the room, and she couldn't help but blush. Ignoring the fact he looked like Josh, he seemed curious about her and she doubted he was checking her out. He didn't seem to be the type of person to do that.

She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of her bathroom, sighing. She was tired, and needed to be up early to start her run if she was going to get to Allsafe on time tomorrow. With a glance at the clock on the wall, she found out she had been sitting in the bath for an hour, contemplating many things in her life recently.

She pulled herself out and grabbed a towel, drying herself off and shuffling to her bedroom, finding a pair of pajamas in the closet. She released her hair from the bun, making it tumble around her shoulders.

Sam turned off the lights around the apartment and jumped onto her queen sized bed, sitting cross legged and staring into the darkness. And with that, she began to cry, pulling one of her knees up to her face and sobbing. She did it every night since the day she was rescued; cold, shivering and crying in the snow as she watched the lodge burn to the ground with Mike inside. She missed them too much to imagine.

After a couple of hours she had calmed down enough to shuffle under the covers and falling asleep, her face still wet with her tears.

* * *

Elliot slammed his apartment door shut, looking around his, frankly, messy and disgusting apartment. He didn't have enough money to afford something better than the one he lived in now, so it had to do. He could have hacked into a bank and stole money from there without leaving a trace, but he was more into saving people than trying to solve his own problems in life.

Without a care he kicked off his shoes, unzipped his jacket and threw it to the side, unbuttoning his work shirt and throwing it onto his bed, showing a grey shirt underneath. He shuffled over to the fish bowl he kept Qwerty inside and fed him, watching him eat the flakes slowly like he always did. He sighed, rubbing his face, looking once again around the room. He felt the familiar sensation bubbling in his chest, and by the end of the night he was sitting against the brick wall, sobbing.

He always did that, every night he would cry. He didn't know why, but he didn't think normal people did it. Why would they? They didn't feel like shit every day, they had great lives without being tormented every waking minute by the monsters no one else could see or hear, and he was one of the unlucky people who had to experience them.

It took a few hours for him to stop crying, but when he did he was calm, like he always was. He pushed himself up and away from the wall, towards his computer and sitting down. He pulled open Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and other popular sites, typing in  _Samantha Martin_ in every single one and going through the profiles that popped up in every tag. Elliot frowned.

That was strange, no  _Samantha Martin_ , or  _Sam Martin_  as he went that step further, looked remotely like the woman he had met today. She had no profile anywhere on the internet, but he was certain she was that kind of person to have something somewhere. But no light blonde, hazel eyed woman appeared in his searches and he grew more frustrated with each passing second. He was certain he heard her surname was  _Martin_ , but it didn't appear anywhere.

He began to grow more curious as time passed by. Who was that woman? What kind of danger was she in that she didn't have a profile anywhere on the Internet? Was she hiding herself from something or someone? Or was he just not searching deep enough. This woman intrigued him, and the only way he could get the information he needed was from the source itself.

Banging on his door snapped him out of his thoughts and he closed his browser, standing up and walking over to the door to throw it open, only to reveal his neighbour and drug supplier, Shayla Nico. She leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, smiling smugly at him like she always did.

He rolled his eyes but let her in, which she did gladly. She was the one who supplied him with the drugs he used every night, which gave him some kind of release. Shayla sat down on his sofa, placing her feet on his coffee table. He just stood next to the now closed the door, watching her.

"What are you doing here, Shayla?" he asked.

"Here with your order, like always." she pulled out some Pure Molly than smirked, "Wanna share?" he knew what that meant; let's snort this today than have sex straight after, like they always did every time she came over, which was twice a fortnight to give him what he payed for.

"No, Shayla, not tonight." he replied. She stood up, walking towards him until she was face to face, his eyes darted from her lips to his eyes and she knew he had got him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Two hours later he was laying on his mattress naked with an equally bare Shayla asleep next to him. He stared up at the ceiling, smoking the cigarette that was between his fingers, his other arm under his head. He couldn't believe he had slept with her again, but it couldn't be helped. She was sneaky, and possibly manipulative, so it couldn't be all blamed on him.

For some reason his thoughts went back to Samantha, or Sam, and the mystery around her true identity. He had to talk to her, find out a little bit more and than he would have found all the info he needed on her, and her real name, considering he couldn't find her before.

He drained the rest of the cigarette and placed it into a cigarette tray on the chest of drawers next to his bed before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have Mike and Chris also survive, but nah I'm going to be mean to Sam and let her be all alone.
> 
> Also, I would really like to write more collabs with people. Twist of Fate showed me how awesome a fanfiction could be if two people came together to create it. I would like to try it sometime.


End file.
